


A witches world

by Crytober



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, That’s it for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: Prudence shows Sabrina around some witches place as a date





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get the beginning up to let everyone know I did not abandon this or anything. It’s just taken me a while to ge around to writing this, but here’s Sabrina getting ready for her date. Idk when i’ll Have the next chapter out but hopefully i’ll get it up soon.

Everyone was a bit… worried, to say the least. Even Zelda who refused to show. 

They were watching a excited Sabrina run around her room, throwing clothes around trying to find a outfit she deemed good enough.

“Now dear” Hilda started. “I know you’re excited but, this is Prudence Night. Are you sure she’s being serious?” She could visibly see Sabrina grimace, “yes I’m serious auntie,” She said throwing on a long sleeved sweater. 

“Well, be careful darling, please.” Hilda said, and Sabrina nodded.

“Don’t worry auntie, I’ll be fine” She smiled. “Now how do I look?” She asked gesturing to herself. Hilda and Zelda gave her a look over. She wore a sweater with a low front and long back skirt with some small boots. Hair in with a black headband as always. 

Hilda smiled proudly, “you look wonderful darling”

“Spectacular!” Ambrose yelled from down the stairs, Sabrina looked at Zelda, who’s face had been stony the entire time.

“Auntie Zee?” 

“You look beautiful my dear, now go have fun and don’t die on your…  _ date”  _ She grimaced at the word. Sabrina was  _ too young  _ to be dating. But here she is going on a date with  _ Prudence Night  _ out of all the witches and warlocks.

Sabrina beamed and grabbed her bag yelling out a  _ ‘bye love you!’  _ On her way out.

“Where are you going?” Hilda Asked Watching Zelda stomp out of the room. Zelda simply answered; “pray”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven’t updated. This is just a filler basically but I promise the next time I updated there will be an actual storyline.

“So… what's this place called?” Sabrina asked. Prudence glances back at her and continues forward. “Mil’ ken. It’s small but humble and a lot of witches and warlocks favor this place.” She answers. 

“Oh, well it does like pretty” Sabrina says, looking around excitedly. Sabrina never got see many witches places when she was growing up. Auntie Zelda kept her away from those places. Shielded her and kept her in the mortal world. She never understood why, until lately.

“Of course it is. When we come here, we buy something or bring something to lay amongst something else. It doesn’t matter if it’s a rose or a skull. It’s to pay respects to the ancient ones.” Prudence informs, the knowledge rolling off her tongue with ease.

But then she looks back a brow arched and a curious look formed. “How come you don’t know this?” She inquired. “Surely you should know this? You’re half mortal but you are half witch too.” 

“Oh yeah, Aunt Zelda always kept me away from the witches world when I was younger. I hadn’t understood why but learned better than to argue with her on the subject.”

Prudence nearly hummed in response.

“Well, Today” She smiles, and it’s a different smile it’s not her sinister plotting smile that usually gets Sabrina almost killed but a more softer kind of one. One she didn’t know she could convey up.

“You see and learn” She says, and lacing their fingers together. Sabrina looks done surprised but Prudence pretends not to acknowledge it.

For her sake. Sabrina doesn’t say anything.


End file.
